gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2003/Feb-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements
February 19 Temporary Server Shutdown at 3AM PST 2/20/03 * 20 Server Back Up ^^ * 20 Next Updates Info * 21 Solution to SPAM * 22 GUILDS Forum has been added. * 24 Not Receiving E-mail Activation? * March 04 UPDATE 3/4/03 * 12 UPDATE 3/12/03 * 19 Server upgrade today * 20 Shutdown and rollback announcement * 25 Items List and Rare Items System added! * April 01 New Gaia Personals * 16 Update Preview! * 20 Easter Egg Hunt event!!! * 25 New Items Update 4/25 * 27 Server Shutdown Notice * May 01 Store Update 05/01 * 19 UPDATE Coming Soon * 20 GAMBINO UPDATE * 24 New Feature - Second Chance for rares and glowing links! * 24 Rare Item Price Change * 24 System Upgrade Next Week * 24 Seeking Sponsors and Donations Accepted. * 27 Server shutdown notice * 30 New servers online! * 31 Rollback and Server shutdown in one hour * 31 Rollback and rare item restoration explained * June 03 Art Arena - Top 10 drawings now rotated monthly * 06 Gaia Email and referral system now on-line! * 11 About hackers and hacking attempts * 12 Signature control now in place * 16 New chatroom is here! * 17 New items update! * 25 Upcoming server upgrades * 27 The Gaia moderators are here. * 28 No spamming on the Art Arena and Link List please * July 01 Thank you for all your donations, and about the halo * 01 Please turn off all scripts and macros used on Gaia * 07 New Server Upgrades Coming Soon * 11 Main page revamp * 14 Database error - rollback to July 12 * 21 Updates * 30 July Donation Item Released! * August 12 Last warning for those running automated scripts or macros * 13 False Hacker Email * 14 Introduction of Forum Subcategories * 14 New banner ads on Gaia * 25 August Donation Item Released! * 28 Item Update! * September 04 A final word about scripts and macros (botting) * 15 Post deletion on Chatterbox * 24 September Donation Items Released ^_^! * October 07 Rollback due to hardware error * 07 New hardware installed. * 08 To all users using the Opera web browser * 14 Maintenance Downtime tonight * 16 It's that time of the year! >:D * 25 October Donation Items Released! ^_^ * 26 Servers down for maintenance * 29 HAPPY HALLOWEEN! * Posted: Wed Oct 29, 2003 1:47 am archive.org Dear Users! We are proud to announce the new Halloween items in the stores! icon_3nodding.gif It's time to get your costumes together for Halloween! Also, be sure to swing by on Halloween for some trick or treating, GAIA style! icon_domokun.gif 29 Concerning Halloween Items in Store * Posted: Wed Oct 29, 2003 1:23 pm archive.org Dear Users, The Halloween items will be available permanently. So, feel free to take your time to save up for all those neat items! icon_domokun.gif Take care and best wishes! icon_3nodding.gif 31 TRICK OR TREAT BEGINS! 12am to 12am, Today ONLY! * Posted: Thu Oct 30, 2003 11:54 pm archive.org Dear Users, The time has come to celebrate Halloween GAIA style! icon_domokun.gif We're proud to announce the Trick or Treat event! This event will only happen on Halloween day from 12am PST to 12am PST. Here's how it works... 1) Get your costume on(equip any one of the recently added Halloween items) and visit a store. The store owner will give you a piece of candy. Remember, No costume, No candy. 2) Remain active on the site. Make 15 posts on the forums or stay logged in for 20 minutes, and then... 3) ...Simply visit a different shop to get the next piece of candy. 4) Repeat steps 2 and 3 until you've collected 3 pieces of candy and something special will happen! icon_eek.gif Last thing, Halloween candy is HIGHLY PERISHABLE! Be sure not to let them go to waste after Halloween day. icon_sweatdrop.gif Have fun trick or treating and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! icon_domokun.gif November 03 Art Arena and Search pages are down for maintenance * Posted: Mon Nov 03, 2003 2:40 pm archive.org Hi everyone, as the database is having trouble keeping up with the high volume of traffic, I've found out that a lot of the slow downs are caused by many bad commands sent by the arena scripts and also from the search function. A lot of work is being done right now to fix these problems, and both features should be back on-line asap. Sorry for the inconvenience. 05 Name and Gender Change Now Active (revised) * Posted: Wed Nov 05, 2003 12:35 pm archive.org Note: Previous bug with name change had been fixed. All stats for name changes had been reset for everyone Hello everyone, the profile edit page page had recently been updated with the ability to change your username and your gender. You can access your profile edit page by clicking on the "Profile" link on the top right corner, then click on the tab that says "Edit Profile" when you see your inventory box. Please note that you can only change your name or gender twice. This is to avoid confusion for other users, and to avoid scamming. :- When you change your name, the name in your postings and private messages will change along with it. :- When you change your gender, your avatar and your character will be deleted. You'll need to create a new avatar. :- It is free to change your name to upper or lowercase :- When you change your gender, all your invnetory will not be changed. You will need to buy new items that are made for your gender :- After changing your name or gender twice, it'll cost you gold to change your name or gender. (in increments of 10,000 gold) If you have any questions, please feel free to post on the questions and feedback forum or mail gaia@anihq.com. icon_3nodding.gif 07 EARN BONUS GAIA GOLD -- Sponsored by Videogame Depot! * 08 Search is now back, but with limitations * Posted: Fri Nov 07, 2003 11:10 pm archive.org Hello everyone, the search feature on Gaia has just been restored. Sorry for the delay. For the time being, the search feature had been limited to show only 150 posts or less. This is done to ensure that the database will continue running smoothly over the weekend. When the new server arrives next week, we will be able to have a server dedicated to handling larger tasks and not slowing down the main database server. Everyone will be able to search through hundreds to thousands of results then. Sorry for the delay. 12 Rare event debuging help * 25 November Donation Items Released ^O^!!! * Posted: Tue Nov 25, 2003 4:53 am archive.org Hey Everyone :]]] We are pleased to introduce the November donation items~ This month you can choose between two stylish winter hats to cover your avatar's head from the cold weather ^w^! The OMG, a sleek, spooky and dark hat for all you troublemakers :] And the AFK, a cute, cuddly, huggable hat, perfect for a nice winter outfit X3 Thank you for your support, and best wishes in all things ^____^ -L0cke 28 Winter Items Are Here! * Posted: Fri Nov 28, 2003 1:39 am archive.org Dear Users, We are proud to announce new winter clothing items in the stores! Check for some winter sports gear as well as stylish new winter fashions in the Barton Boutique, Gambino Outfitters and the Gambino Hat Store. icon_domokun.gif Thanks for your support and enjoy the new clothing update! icon_3nodding.gif 30 Gaia Reached 16.7 Million Posts * Posted: Sat Nov 29, 2003 10:49 pm archive.org Today the database server had reached its initial limit of 16,777,215 posts, causing a downtime in posting for a few hours. After some alterations, the database had been adjusted to store more than 4 trillion posts now. Sorry for the outage. But at the same time, to celebrate Gaia Online in reaching its 16.7 millionth post, a prize of 16,777 gold has been granted to the lucky user who posted the 16,777,215th post on Gaia! And the winner is "CodeNameCinderella" who posted on the Chatterbox today at 3:08PM. Congratulations, and thank you everyone for making Gaia Online the biggest anime community on the Internet. December 01 Important Announcement Regarding Donation Letters * Posted: Mon Dec 01, 2003 12:04 pm archive.org Dear Users, In an effort to stop donation scamming in the exchange forums, we are now granting "sealed" envelopes instantaneously when you donate. These envelopes can be traded like a normal envelope, however, they cannot be opened. At the end of the month, when we announce the donation letter items, these "sealed" envelopes will be unsealed and will become the donation letter for the month. icon_domokun.gif Thanks to Spiked_Fuzzy for the great idea! icon_heart.gif Take care and best wishes! P.S. Users who donated before this announcement and after December 1st will have these envelopes granted manually. Please be patient as we are doing this. 07 Database outage on December 6 * Posted: Sun Dec 07, 2003 7:31 am archive.org At approximately 6pm PST yesterday the database had an error, causing Gaia to be down for the rest of the night. A lot of rescue work had been done and the database should be fixed and running smoothly once again. Apologies for the trouble the error had caused. PS - A new server will be installed within the hour to speed up the registration and character inventory pages. The Rina server will be down for about an hour while its operating sytem is being copied to the new server. The outage should last for less than an hour. Thank you for your patience. We'll continue to work hard to perserve the speed and stability of Gaia Online. 09 Problem with inventory page * Posted: Mon Dec 08, 2003 9:41 pm archive.org Apologies to all for the outage of the profile page. Due to the performance problems with the new server "Leon," the 10th server "Ruby" was placed on-line before it was ready. As it takes about a day or two for a domain name to be registered on the internet, soon everyone will be able to access the new server. All problems related to the new inventory page should be fixed by tomorrow. Thank you for your patience. icon_3nodding.gif 22 Gift Wrapping feature is here~ * 23 New Holiday Themed Items Available * Posted: Tue Dec 23, 2003 4:35 am archive.org Dear Users, We've just added new Holiday themed items in the stores! Enjoy! icon_3nodding.gif 24 Service outage tonight * Posted: Wed Dec 24, 2003 1:27 am archive.org In anticipation for Christmas, 2 more servers will be added to Gaia, while the existing database server will once again be upgraded. During the upgrade, services will be unavailable for a short period of time. Upgrade should take no longer than 3 hours, and will resume at around 6am PST, December 24. Thank you for your patience. icon_3nodding.gif 25 December Donation Item Released! * Posted: Thu Dec 25, 2003 12:18 am archive.org Dear Users, We are pleased to announce the December donation items~ This month you can choose between two stylish winter scarves! The Angelic Scarf and the Nitemare Scarf-- mufflers to protect your face from the elements as well as add a little style to your avatars. Thank you for your support! icon_domokun.gif 25 Regarding lost items due to gift wrap bug * Posted: Thu Dec 25, 2003 2:51 am archive.org Dear Users, Please be patient with us as we are very hard at work on the Xmas updates as well as server maintenance issues. For now, if you are missing items due to the gift wrapping bug, please submit as much information as possible(i.e. username, items missing, explanations, etc) using the FEEDBACK FORM and we will handle each case in the order in which they are submitted. Please choose 'bugs' as the problem category. We will do our best to help remedy the situation as soon as time allows. Thanks for your patience! icon_3nodding.gif 25 Christmas Event! * Posted: Thu Dec 25, 2003 8:20 am archive.org Christmas is the time for giving. Come donate a gift at the Christmas tree in Barton Town. A charity gift awaits those who donates. icon_wink.gif Back to top Offline View users profile Send private message Start a trade ---- * archive.org Here are some additional info for everyone: :- The Christmas Tree can be found on the Barton map :- You must donate your item as a gift box :- This event will last till the end of the month, so take your time. :- There are other items that you can get instead of Jolly Slippers, though don't donate just for the sake of getting the rare items. icon_wink.gif I would suggest saving up gold for the next item update. icon_3nodding.gif Category:Featured Announcements